


carry me home (in your suitcase)

by Die_Melodie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: "I honestly just can't be trusted with fragile things."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of self-indulgent fluff because I've got FEELS. Sharing it in case someone needs the same thing. Please feel free to point out mistakes and weird phrasing.

He finds Credence huddled up on the floor, half under his desk in that spot where it meets the wall. There are splinters of glass all over the floorboards, surrounding a shimmering translucent puddle in the middle of the study. Credence is hugging his knees to his chest, his face pressed into the crook of his elbow, away from view.

"I'm s-sorry," he stutters out. "It was an accident, I swear, just an accident, I didn't mean to-"

Newt barely glances at the puddle and the glass before he Vanishes it all with a flick of his wand. Then it's two long steps and he's dropping down next to Credence, banging his knees on the floor a little too hard.

If anything, Credence tries to press himself even deeper into the wall. His face is still turned away, hidden by the tangled locks of hair that's been allowed to grow wild. He had been getting better, so much better in these last few weeks, all smiles and quiet laughter, but right now it's like they are back to the very beginning, and Newt feels a little bit like crying and a lot like hitting something.

He rubs Credence's arm, then his shoulder, gently, and hears his own voice come out too high and breathy when he says, "Happens to everyone. I've broken so many vials, probably more than I can count… One was poison that ate a hole straight through the floor, thanks Merlin the animals never got to it; I honestly just can't be trusted with fragile things–"

Under his hands Credence shivers – a full-body tremble that Newt feels under his own skin. He bites his tongue, cutting off the nervous babbling, and thinks, _sod it all_ , before pulling Credence closer, out of his corner and into an awkward embrace. He comes easily, like he always does even when scared out of his mind – so unlike a wild animal that it throws Newt off balance every single time, even though he should be long used to it.

Fingers clutch at the collar of his shirt. Credence tucks his head against Newt's shoulder and whispers, "I am sorry," again.

Newt threads his fingers through thick black hair and closes his eyes for a second before saying firmly, "I'm not angry. I shouldn't have been leaving these bloody vials all over the place, I'm sorry." His fingers get tangled in a small knot and he feels rather than sees Credence wince as he pulls a little too hard. "Shite, sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Credence mumbles and rubs his forehead against Newt's shoulder. They both fall silent for a moment while Newt tries to comprehend what he's just heard.

"I'm sorry?" comes out involuntarily.

"Yes," says Credence after a beat. "That."

When he giggles, Newt can't help but do the same. He presses his cheek to Credence's temple, closes his eyes again, and they both laugh helplessly and a little desperately, sitting there on the dusty floor and clutching at each other. It doesn't feel perfect, doesn't even feel all right, not really, but it's quite enough for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Alice and Tanya for endorsing me and being generally awesome. If someone clicked on this and read it till the end, a) thank you; and b) go check out [their](http://sunnyaalisse.tumblr.com/post/153401030118) wondeful [art](http://nevenne-creates.tumblr.com/post/153572618593/guess-who-saw-fantastic-beasts-twice-this-weekend)!


End file.
